Heart And Soul
by Kayyyy
Summary: Pre- Epilouge, Katniss And Peeta After MockingJay But Before The Epilouge. Bettter Then The Summary


Katniss's POV

Its Prim. "Prim!", I Can't Help But Yell. I'm Back IN The Arena, And Snow Has Prim. Its All My Worst Nightmares In One. He Is Heading To Where I Started The Games, The Lake. I'm Caught Up By My Own Words, _Lake_ , That Where The Careers Are. I Know Right Away What He Is Doing, Feeding Prim To The Careers. I Try To Run After Them But My Feet Are Glued To The Ground. "Nooo, Prim!"

I Cant Stop Crying. Then I Realize That My Bow Is On The Ground Near Me. Just Out Of Reach. I Look Up Just In Time To See Snow Disappear With Prim By His Side. I Yell Out, "Prim!"

In Return I Hear, "Katniss, This Isnt Real, Wake Up," Peeta? Oh My, Snow Has Peeta To?

"Peeta! Prim!"

"Katniss Wake Up"

Suddenly My Eyes Fling Open weren't They Already Open?- I See Only Did The Arena Go Black All Of The Sudden? Then I Hear Peeta's Calming Words, " Katniss, Sweetie, It Was Just A Nightmare Calm Down," I Stop Crying Because His Words Are So Soothing, Its hard Not Doo What He Commands. Then He Smiles And Kisses The Top Of My Head. I Smiled At Him Knowingly, And As I Did He Spoke, "Do You Think You Can Fall Back Asleep, Or No?"I Shake My Head No, because When I Usually Have Nightmares I Just Go Back To Bed. But Not Tonight. In Peeta's Arms Or Not In Peeta's Arms.

"I'll Get Up With You Then," Peeta's Words Yank Me Out Of My Thoughts. I Can See The Sleepiness In His Eyes, And Instantly Feel Bad For Waking Him.

"Peeta No, You Look Really Tired."

"Katniss If Your Staying Up, I Am To."

His Words Hit Me As If Some One Just Punched Me In The Gut.

_I Dont Deserve Him._

"Well, If you Insist" , I Mumble Back.

"Thank You Katniss, When You Opened Your Mouth I Thought You Were Getting Ready To Put Up A Fight," As He Says This He Chuckles, "I Would Have Won If You Did," At This He Laughs More.

" No, I Would Have Won,"

We Both Start Laughing.

I Start Getting Up And Peeta Does To, " So Katniss Sweetheart, What Do You Want To Do?"

"Really Peeta, Sweatheart? Hanging Out With Haymitch Lately?" As I Say This He Smiles, Holding In A Laugh.

"Oh Kill Me, I Want To Call My Fiance Sweetheart!"

"Urgg, Umm You Make Cheese Buns, I'll Make Hot Coco. Sound Good?"

"Sounds Good To Me Katniss, We Could Watch The Morning News While We Eat. That Sound Good?"

It's After The War So No Hunger Games Or Footage Of 13 Blowing Up Is On, So I Have No Problem With That. I Look Over At The Clock To See Its 5:30 A.M.. Oh No,Normally At This Time Peeta Would Be Out At Town But He Isnt Today, And I Need Him To Be.I Need Him Gone Because Every Morning I Have Been Throwing Up And I Dont Know Why. And The Last Thing I Want Is Peeta To Worry About Me. So I Obviously Didnt Tell Him.

"Well Does It Sound Good?"

Im Starting To Feel It, The Throw Up. I Run Into The Bath Room Just In Time. Peeta Rushes In Behind Me, His Thought Forgotten. He Pulled My Hair Back So That Throw Up Doesnt Get In It. I Get Up To See Peeta Has A Worried Look On His Face And He Asks, "Katniss Is Their Something Wrong? Are You Sick?"

"Yes And No, This Has Been Happening Around The Same Time Every Morning, For 2 Weeks. I Dont Even Know Why!" Sobs Rack My Body ,Now.

"So You Have Been Having Morning Sickness?"

"Uh Yea, I Guess, I Never Thought Of It Like That. Dont Pregnant Women Have Morning Sickness?" As I Say This His Face Breaks Into A Smile.

"Do You Think You Might Be Pregnant, Katniss?"

"Maybe, I Have Been Gaining Weight."

Peeta Smiles And Says, "Do You Want Me To Run To The Market And Buy A Test?"

"Can You?" I Say Yes Because I Am Pregnant. SHOOT! I Hope I Am! I Made A Decision A Month Ago That I Would Have children With Peeta.

"Sure, I'll Be Back In 5 Minutes."

Peeta Left While I Stayed In Our House In Victor's Village. While He Was Gone -For What Seemed Like Hours- I Couldnt Stop Thinking About How Happy Peeta An I Would Be If I Am Pregnant. When Peeta Got Back We Both Ran Up The Steps To The Bathroom, And I Did What I Needed To Do. Then, Peeta Came Back In.

Now, Peeta And I Are Sitting On The Edge Of The Tub Waiting For The Results. I Get Up And Start Pacing Back And Forth Until Peeta Says, "Katniss Calm Down, Only One More Minute," The Minute Passed And, I Stared At The Tiny Screen Then It Gave Me The Answer.

_**The Was A Little Pink +.**_

Im Pregnant!


End file.
